1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a toner container. More particularly, it relates to a toner container to be used in a copying machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
A technique for using one container concurrently for supply and recovery of developing agent has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open SHO 58(1983)-153,983, which technique discloses that the container holding therein the developing agent for supply in a developing unit is disposed at the developing unit. After the container has completely discharged its role as a supply container, the container, now in an empty state, is allowed to be retained with a retaining device at a position suitable for collection of the developing agent used and recovered in a cleaning unit. The container, after the recovery of the used developing agent has been completed, is tightly sealed at an upper opening of the supply container with a sealing member in order for the container to be discarded safely. Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open SHO 60(1985)-46,566 discloses a toner container holding therein a fresh supply of toner, and is provided in the opening part thereof with a member adapted to close the opening part. Separately, a container to be used both for supply and recovery of toner has been disclosed which is provided at some other portion of the toner container with a memeber adapted to close the opening part once opened for supply of the toner. In Japanese Utility Model Publication SHO 61(1986)-37,008, there is disclosed a container for supply and recovery of toner, wherein a developing agent cartridge is so adapted as to be set first in a developing unit to permit supply of the developing agent to the developing unit and, after the developing agent held therein has been used up, allowed to be detachably disposed at a position proper for receiving the used developing agent being cleaned and recovered.
Of the three techniques of the prior art described above, those of Japanese Patent Laid-Open SHO 58(1983)-153,983 and Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open SHO 60(1985)-46,566 are characterized by the fact that the container holding the fresh supply (unused) of toner-containing developing agent (hereinafter referred to as "developing agent") is provided with a member for tightly sealing (closing) the opening part of the container. This container is further provided, at some other portion thereof and separately from the tightly sealing member (closing member), with a member for tightly sealing (closing) the opening part of the container after the used developing agent has been cleaned and recovered. These two inventions, however, do not teach any means for presenting a morphologically characteristic part providing a clear answer to the question as to whether the container used both for supply and recovery of the developing agent is holding the developing agent to be used for supply or whether it is holding the used developing agent which has been recovered. They are, therefore, liable to entail the possibility that a container already filled with recovered developing agent will be inadvertently set again in the developing unit. The remaining invention, i.e. the invention of Japanese Utility Model Publication SHO 61(1986)-37,008, similarly has the possibility that the container which has been filled up with the recovered developing agent will be reset as a toner supply container in the developing unit.